Big Mickey
Big Mickey is a large hammerhead crane who works at Brendam Docks, alongside Cranky and Carly. He is the only character to appear in both TUGS and Thomas and Friends. Biography Thomas & Friends Big Mickey originally worked at Knapford Harbour before coming to Brendam Docks. During his days there, he used to unload the mail from the mail boat into Thomas and Percy's mail vans, for them to deliver all over the island. One of his jobs also involved a grapple bucket. Sometime later, he was shifted to Brendam Docks and worked alongside Cranky, where he was used to unload cargo from ships. Big Mickey once had to unload a boiler from a ship, but he accidentally swung it and knocked Edward onto his side. In the twenty-first season, he took everyone by surprise after not making communication with anyone for many years and became part of the dockside crew with Cranky and Carly. Personality As Big Mickey was said to be silent for a long time, mainly because Cranky has "never said a single word to him", very little is known about him (casting aside his known persona from TUGS), although it can be assumed that he is not the best at communicating, as Salty put it. Lately, he has been shown to cautious in his work and does care for his friends, as seen when Salty fell into the ocean. On The Set of TUGS (1989) Big Mickey's original model was carried over from Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. He was the yard's biggest crane and was voiced by the late Timothy Bateson. Originally stationed at the Steel Company dock, he was later used by the navy. In the episode "Munitions", a fire sparked by the navy tug, Bluenose causes his dock to collapse, leading to him sinking (his final fate differs between the TV and VHS versions; in the TV version, Captain Star said he survived thanks to landing in shallow waters, while in the VHS version, no such narration is heard, and it is assumed that Big Mickey drowns and perishes). After the show's cancellation, his model was refurbished and modified with a warmer shade of grey paint, and his megaphone was removed. Trivia * Big Mickey meet and talks to Twilight Sparkle, Marco Polo, Fireman Sam, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z) and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends - New Crane on The Dock. * In episodes of the twenty-first season prior to New Crane on the Dock, Big Mickey was always positioned facing away from the camera to hide his face. * From Seasons 3 to 20, Big Mickey was completely faceless. * Big Mickey is the only TUGS character to have their name carried over to Thomas & Friends. * Big Mickey is one of three characters to have been given a face after appearing in most of his appearances without one, the other two being Henrietta and Butch. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Cranes Category:Characters voiced by Rob Rackstraw Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes